


Hey, darling.

by LadyLicquorice



Series: Bill and Sophia [3]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Bill Hader RPF, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hiking, Kinky, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, showering, washing dirt of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLicquorice/pseuds/LadyLicquorice
Summary: Bill and Sophia go for a hike in the hills. When they come back, all dusty, they take a shower together and get really horny. They take it to the bed because Bill can't stand shower-sex and indulge in some kinky fun.NOTE: This is a work of complete fiction.
Relationships: Bill Hader/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Bill and Sophia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098575
Kudos: 3





	Hey, darling.

"Honey.. hey, Soph. Wake up, beautiful." The soft squeeze of his hand on her shoulder gently pulled her into consciousness and when she opened her eyes, it was like she was gazing into the endless blue of an ocean. His eyes were kind and soft, his face was wrinkly and crumpled from sleeping. He hadn't shaved in a couple of days and she lifted her dainty fingers to the scruff on his cheeks, gently stroking over his cheekbone. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen and even after all this time, her heart skipped a beat as their lips connected softly. 

"Good morning..how'd you sleep?", she smiled. 

"Oh, good. I feel well rested for the first time in ages.. how about you?"

"I'm glad. I honestly was a little worried, you were so stressed for so long and always up so late.", she softly kissed his sandy chin. "I had a really weird dream, but otherwise slept well."

"Ooh, what happened?", he propped himself up on one hand, his other hand coming to rest on her waist. 

"I can't really remember, I only know that it was super weird and disturbing. I was there and there was a weird forest and a weird lady who was really hot. I don't know. It equally weirded me out and made me horny, for some reason.", she laughed. 

"That's mysterious.", he chuckled. He smiled at her for a moment, stroking the soft skin at her hips. "Hey, you wanna go for a hike today? We could stop by that new little bakery and grab some breakfast and then drive somewhere nice. I feel like I want to be outside today. At least for the morning. And you can tell me more about what made you horny and when we come back we'll do something about that."

"That sounds perfect. Can't wait to hear what you're having in mind.", she smirked. 

They returned home a couple of hours later, when the California sun became too strong to walk under it. They were sticky from the sunscreen and dusty from the sandy paths they walked, yet feeling incredibly relaxed. They always relished these days and the weekends they had to themselves. Savouring each other in every way possible, even if it was just by silently sitting on opposite ends of the couch, legs tangled together for some warmth and contact, both nose-deep in the book they were currently reading. They were each other's perfect missing pieces, being similar enough to exactly understand what the other person needs, yet different enough to still challenge each other. 

When they first started dating, they had so much sex. So much, that it almost made her laugh now, thinking back at how horny and desperate they were all the time. Not that they didn't enjoy having sex anymore, on the contrary. It's gotten better the longer they were together. They had just calmed down a little bit, now appreciating all the different ways they found to spend quality time together.  
Still, it baffled her how compatible they were. Sex-wise, as well. She would've never thought that there was somebody out there who she connected so much with on a personal and spiritual level, who also shared the same sexual fantasies and was as kinky as her. 

They walked into the house, leaving their dusty shoes at the door and went straight into the upstairs bathroom to take a shower. Both dropping their sweaty clothes into the laundry hamper before stepping into the shower together. As the pleasantly cool water slowly washed away the dirt, they looked at each other, amusedly watching as the other's hair got more and more plastered to their face.  
Sophia squeezed enough soap for two into Bill's hands and they scrubbed the sunscreen off their faces and rinsed the dust out of their hair, stopping again and again to exchange kisses or enjoy the feeling of their soapy skin against each other.  
Bill trailed his hands from her lavish hips up to her tits, softly swiping his thumbs over her nipples. He looked down, studying her. Her curves and edges, her soft, tan skin. The swell of her breasts and her elegant neck. Like every time that he looked at her, he was absolutely mesmerised by her eyes. They were moss green and so bright, that they almost looked like they were glowing. They were the most beautiful eyes that he'd ever seen and he made sure to let her know that.  
When she pressed close to him he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her against his chest. She smiled up at him, eyes almost closed due to the spray of the shower, and she rolled her hips into him, her hands wandering down to his butt. She squeezed his little asscheeks and rolled her hips again, the slickness of the soap making his dick slide smoothly against the skin of her lower belly. 

"Out, now.", he commanded, while turning off the water. He kissed her, wet lips smushing together, and walked her backwards out of the shower, blindly feeling for the towels. 

"I don't get why you don't like shower sex..", she laughed as she took a towel from him and haphazardly dried off her thick hair before moving on to quickly rub her body dry. 

"I just don't like to feel like drowning when I eat your pussy, you know?", he said, sounding muffled behind the towels as he dried off his hair and face. "So it's either I'll feel like drowning or we'll get cold. Both not ideal, if you ask me..", he winked at her, grinning, taking her hand and pulling her into the bedroom.

He gave her a little push so she tumbled on the bed with a squeaky little laugh. They both weren't really dry, but they couldn't care less.  
He crawled in after her, climbing up so that he was laying half on top of her, one of his muscular legs between hers. He propped himself up on one arm, his other resting on her ribcage, fingers softly drawing patterns on her skin.  
"So, honey.. what about that dream of yours?", he smirked. She laughed. "So you actually meant what you said earlier?"

"Of course. When have I ever said that I'd give it to you good and not meant it?"

"True that. Well.. I don't really remember what it was about. But I'm horny for a different reason now, so...". She wiggled her eyebrows at him and let her hand wander down his chest and stomach until she reached his now almost fully hard cock. She took him in her hand, his cock so thick that she almost couldn't close her dainty fingers around him. Bill closed his eyes, letting her pump him a couple of times before he reached for her hand, only to guide it next to her face where he secured it by leaning onto it.  
"As much as I love you playing with my dick.. you first." She closed her eyes as he kissed her neck, her collarbone and sucked her nipple into his mouth, pulling on it rather tightly, which made her gasp. "You in the mood for rough today?", he asked, looking into her eyes. Despite the proposal of rough sex, he managed to sound so soft and caring. She didn't know what turned her on more, knowing exactly what he meant and how he would treat her when he said 'rough', or seeing the amount of love, respect and trust in his eyes, mirrored by her own. 

"Yes, I'm so much in the mood for that". Her voice came out raspy, her breath already quickened. "Fuck, Bill.. you know how much I love it when we're doing that."  
"Yeah, I do.. ", he grinned. "You want me to fuck you with my cock or with my hand?". He laughed when she just inhaled sharply, eyes closing. She took his hand and guided it to her mouth, sucking two of his fingers in deep while looking at him, practically seeing the grin fade off his face and his heart rate quickening. "Alright. Hand it is." he got up, grabbing a bottle of lube from the drawer of the nightstand, and sat down at the foot of the bed, feet just touching the floor and his gorgeous thighs on display. "Come here. On your belly, on my lap, now.", he demanded. She followed his order, crawling towards him and giving his shoulder blade a little kiss before she slowly lowered herself onto his lap so that her breasts were smushed onto his left thigh. "Scoot a little more.", he said, giving her butt a little slap. She knew how he wanted to have her, and she scooted further so that her hips were placed on his thighs, her ass perfectly on display for him. "Are you comfortable?", he asked, caressing her inner thigh. She affirmed raspily, and he nudged her thighs further apart, so that he had a good view at her pussy and a good angle for his hand to work. He trailed his finger down her slit, raising an eyebrow at the wetness he found pooling there. "Jeez, you're so wet, Soph. So hot..". He bent down to give her lower back a little kiss.

"Ready? How many do you want?" 

"Yeah. Your whole hand... you know that." 

He chuckled. "Yeah, I do.. ". He caressed her ass cheeks, kneading them with his left hand. His right hand kept softly tracing the lips of her pussy, circling her opening without really going where she wanted him. He flicked her clit once, before quickly withdrawing his hand only to land a hard smack on her right butt cheek. She gasped, feeling herself get impossibly wetter at the sting. His left hand now rested on the small of her back, the warmth of it making her feel so safe. He smacked her right butt cheek again, the sting even stronger this time, and without missing a beat he plunged two fingers of the same hand into her pussy, making her moan. He pumped his fingers a couple of times, exactly hitting her g-spot as expertly as always. She sometimes felt like he knew her pussy better than she did. After a last thrust with his fingers he pulled out, making her groan at the empty feeling, but the next three quick slaps to her ass made up for that. He soothingly caressed her butt cheeks, only to smack her again, before yet again entering her, this time with three fingers. 

"Fuck, Bill.. I'm already so close, I think I'm gonna cum..", she groaned. 

"Then cum.", he ordered, voice strict and deep. He picked up the pace with his fingers, concentrating on not getting to riled up himself at the sloppy wetness of her pussy. His dick was rock hard, surely pressing firmly into the side of her hip. He plunged in deep, his little finger pressing onto her clit and with that she came, high pitched moan ripping from her lungs. He loved the sound of her cumming, it was beautiful. He was almost regretting for choosing this position because he couldn't see her face. He slowly moved his fingers inside her, coaxing her through her orgasm, marvelling at her pussy clenching around his fingers. His left hand softly stroked her back until her breathing had slowed down again. 

"You can keep going, love..", she said after a minute, voice still a little shaky. 

He resumed the smacks to her ass, watching closely where exactly he landed his palm. He knew which areas turned her on the most. When he had her re-riled up to his liking, he drizzled his fingers and her pussy in lube, resuming to slap her ass with his left hand now, but going a lot slower with his other hand. He didn't want to hurt her after all, and he knew he didn't have small hands. She' d taken his whole fist before, but he was still always careful. 

She moaned deeply as he slid four fingers in past the knuckles, keening at the delicious stretch. 

"Do you think you can handle more, honey?", he asked, his own voice a little raspy now, breathing ragged. He moved his left hand to her head, stroking her hair before grabbing a fistful of it, lightly pulling at her head so that she could look at him. Her face was flushed and she was breathing heavily, but she nodded. "Yeah, keep going. I trust you."

He unclenched his fist in her hair, stroking over her cheek before moving his hand back to her ass. He picked up the pace with four fingers again, adding a little bit more lube directly onto her pussy. He pulled his hand back enough so that he could insert his thumb with the rest of his fingers, pushing forward only a little bit, so that she felt the pressure starting to build around her opening. His left hand worked her ass cheeks again, kneading at them before starting a line of sharp, short slaps to the meatiest part of her ass. He took a couple of seconds between each slap and every time his left hand connected with her ass, he pushed his right hand a little deeper into her pussy. He know that both things his hands did right now were painful, and despite being incredibly aroused himself, he watched her carefully and listened to every single one of the sounds she made to make sure he didn't miss this becoming too much or her needing a break. But she kept panting and moaning, edging him on, groaning his name and making these incredibly sexy noises, so he kept going. He kept his slap-and-push tactic up until he was past the widest part of his hand and could feel her accepting him in deeper and deeper. Once his whole hand was fitted inside her pussy, he moved his left hand up to her shoulders, soothingly stroking over her sweaty skin there. 

"C'mon, do it..", she almost sobbed, her pussy clenching around his hand. 

"You sure?"

"Yes, fuck me.. c'mon, this feels so good, Bill..", she whined. 

He brought his attention back to her pussy, slowly twisting his hand, eliciting a long moan from her, before her slowly moved his fingers inside her to make a fist. She felt incredibly tight and he was amazed every time, at how much she could and she wanted to take. He slowly started to move his arm, fucking her with his fist. He made sure to not pull it all the way out yet, giving her some time to adjust. Sophia let out an impatient whine, telling him to keep going, to go faster. So he did, watching as her pussy took his whole hand, stretching and opening around him.  
He picked up the pace, pulling his fist almost entirely out before pushing back in, his left hand massaging the stretched lips of her pussy, intensifying the pressure she felt. It didn't take long to make her cum, the sensation so intense and overwhelming, that she soon came with a scream, his fist buried deep inside her. A couple of tears were rolling down her cheeks, she had always been one to cry during an exceptionally great orgasm. He slowed his pace as she came down, carefully and slowly retracting his hand, still making her hiss at the sting as he pulled out. He leaned down, kissing both of her red ass cheeks, wiping his lube and arousal slick hand on the sheet next to him, before taking Sophia into his arms, moving her with him to lie down on the bed. She was still panting, eyes glassy, as he hugged her close to his chest.  
The first time that he'd seen her cry after sex he was shocked and so worried that he'd done something wrong. She had explained to him that she was just overwhelmed with emotion, that crying just was her natural reaction to that, even if it was a happy emotion. Now, he still always worries a little when he sees it, but he knows that it's not that he hurt her. Caressing her cheeks, he pulled her in for a long and deep kiss. "You're amazing, Soph. I can never really believe that your pussy is doing this... you can't imagine how fucking hot you look with my hand buried inside you."

She grinned. "Well, if it looks only half as hot as it feels, I think I can imagine... thank you for doing this with me. You're so good at this.. you're so good with my pussy. Honestly.." 

"Aw, you're welcome. The pleasure is all mine.. you know I enjoy this just as much as you do, right..", he smiled. 

"I do.. speaking of which. What can I do for your dick, my darling?" 

"I don't know if you feel like me fucking you.. I reckon your pussy needs a break. So.. suck me with that magic mouth of yours?", he winked. 

"Hell yeah, your magic dick and my magic mouth just belong together.", she laughed. "And don't think that I didn't feel how ridiculously hard you were the whole time. Now c'mere...". 

He closed his eyes as her mouth connected with his dick, her mouth stretching around him, skillfully working him into a frenzy, taking him away to another world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. :)  
> Feel free to leave me a comment, if you like.


End file.
